2016-17 SGFA Cup
:See also: 2016-17 in Gregorian football The 2016-17 SGFA Cup was the 37th edition of the SGFA Cup, the main domestic knockout cup competition in Gregorian football. The competition began with the Preliminary Round on September 24-25, 2016, and concluded with the 2017 SGFA Cup Final on May 28, 2017. The defending champions were Bonneville United, after they defeated Swifton Athletic 4-1 in the previous final on May 28, 2016. It was United's record-tying sixth SGFA Cup title and their first since 2006. United returned to the final after defeating FC Chapman in the semi-finals. Their opponents in the final were Rivergate, who defeated Helena United in the other semi-final. Bonneville United and Rivergate also previously contested the 1997 final, which United won 2-0. As with the previous year, the winner of the SGFA Cup will earn automatic qualification to the 2017-18 CONCACAF Champions League. If, however, the winner of the Cup is already qualified for the Champions League (through finishing in the top two in League A), then the third place team in League A will claim the Champions League place. Rivergate won the final, defeating Bonneville United 4-2 in a penalty shoot-out after the game had ended 2-2 in normal time. Preliminary Round The draw for the Preliminary Round took place on Monday, August 15, 2016, at the SGFA's head office in Warner Bay. A total of 32 teams competed, made up of the entirety of the SGFA Amateur Leagues, paired off into regional match-ups. 'North Region' 'West Region' |penalties2 = }} 'East Region' |penalties2 = }} First Round The draw for the First Round took place on Sunday, September 25, 2016. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the Preliminary Round (P), along with the 16 teams from League C ©. Brown Wilson |goals2 = Carroll Hynes |aet = yes}} , |goals2 = }} |goals2 = , , , }} |goals2 = Dunckel Hughes }} Hodder |goals2 = Koger Burrell |aet = |penaltyscore = 5-3|penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} }} , Halderman }} , , |goals2 = Hamdi David |aet = |penaltyscore = 5-6|penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} |goals2 = McMyler |aet = |penaltyscore = 5-4|penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} Heath , Jones |goals2 = }} Milan |goals2 = }} , , , |goals2 = , }} Casimiro |goals2 = }} , , Koeries |goals2 = }} , }} Malinowski , |goals2 = }} Second Round The draw for the Second Round took place on Sunday, October 9, 2016. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the First Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League B (B). |goals2 = }} Mercer |goals2 = }} Glasser Kremers }} Rasmussen Black |goals2 = }} , , }} |goals2 = King , Powell }} }} |penalties2 = }} }} , Griffin Miechamp |goals2 = Sweetman }} Outerbridge Spicer |goals2 = }} |goals2 = DeMarco Langer |aet = yes}} Third Round The draw for the Third Round took place on Monday, October 31, 2016. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the Second Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League A (A). The upset of the Third Round was Fort-de-Vert of League C, whose 1-0 win away at League A club Banks City was their first win over a League A opponent while not in League A themselves. It also marked the first time in eight years that Banks City were knocked out of the Cup before the quarter-final stage. }} Soto Mack }} |goals2 = }} }} Leandro Lombard |goals2 = Zaleski }} , |goals2 = Fricker }} |goals2 = Courtright |aet = |penaltyscore = 2-4|penalties1 = |penalties2 = }} |goals2 = Lambert Ruby }} , |goals2 = }} Brand |goals2 = Brown , Niles }} Briggs N'Guessan Price |goals2 = Aceves Mosley }} , Davis |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Fox , Griffin }} |goals2 = }} Briers Carpenter Outerbridge |goals2 = Traynor Mercer O'Hanlon }} Halderman , Joyce }} Fourth Round The draw for the Fourth Round took place on Monday, December 12, 2016. }} , van Panhuis |goals2 = Mendy Maurer }} |goals2 = O'Bray Sabatier Briggs }} Spicer Outerbridge Williams |penalties2 = Lemke Leandro Correia Johnson }} |goals2 = Estebaínha Avery Law }} Butcher Holloway |goals2 = Griffin Weatherley }} Davis }} Niles |goals2 = }} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals took place on Monday, February 20, 2017. Starrs County's defeat to Bonneville United eliminated the last non-League A team from the competition, meaning this would be the first time in four years that a team from outside League A did not reach the semi-finals (in all three previous seasons, a League B team had also reached the final). |goals2 = de Laurentiis |aet = |penaltyscore = 2-4|penalties1 = |penalties2 = Dekker Bollinger Maitimo de Laurentiis }} , |goals2 = D'Angelo }} Briggs , |goals2 = Niles |aet = yes}} |goals2 = Morton , Neal Guzmán }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on Sunday, March 19, 2017, following the completion of the fourth quarter-final. |goals2 = Fenton Greene |aet = yes}}---- |goals2 = O'Bray |aet = |penaltyscore = 5-3|penalties1 = Neal Morton Butcher Chávez Meza Arboleda |penalties2 = Ramakers O'Bray Gutiérrez N'Guessan }} Final :Main article: 2017 SGFA Cup Final Bürger |goals2 = Holloway Brackney |aet = yes|penaltyscore = 4-2|penalties1 = Bürger Greene Ruby Fenton Lahtinen |penalties2 = Holloway Mathurin Butcher Brackney }} Top goalscorers :As of matches played on May 28, 2017 Category:SGFA Cup seasons Category:2016-17 in Gregorian football